


Embarrassing

by edgykid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Other, theyre humans not countries, ur both juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykid/pseuds/edgykid
Summary: ITS NOT DONE I DONT KNOW





	Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Lovino is suffering from a crush, and you're suffering from the curl dilemma.

You had recently started to wonder...  
Did the curl have the same effect on both of them, or just Feliciano?   
Lovino was a complete character foil to Feliciano, his ornery personality a stark contrast to his brothers everlasting buoyancy, so you couldn't help but think about it. If you gave a sharp pull to Lovino's, would he melt like putty in your hands and beg for you to pull on something else of his, or would he get combative and rear back a fist to deck you?  
His curl bounced lightly as Lovino drew during study hall in the art room. You shared this free period with him, so you two commonly went to the art room together to enjoy each other's company and study. He usually drew, and sometimes you would join him and draw as well, playing games involving it. His art wasn't as good as his brothers, but it was still lovely art and you loved it regardless of what he said about it. He thought your art was exceptional, despite your modesty everytime compliments were given. Today was one of those days, but your eyes were completely focused on him instead of the art. Specifically his curl. You were supposed to be drawing each other, so it only made sense that you would look up at him from time to time, but you've been staring at him for about 10 minutes now.   
You thought he would notice by now.  
He looked up at you, beaming. "I'm done!"  
It was a rare sight to see Lovi smile, but it was like a rainbow kind of rare, like something you'd want to witness given the chance. You, however, were not paying attention. Your eyes were focused completely on his curl and you were in such a trance that you didn't even notice his brighter than light smile.   
Looking at you, he realized your gaze was drawn to his curl. He frowned.  
"Y/N, my eyes are down here," he said, motioning to the aforementioned body part.  
You stuttered quietly as you tore your eyes from the piece of hair and down to his eyes.

They looked very annoyed, you had to say.  
"Well?"  
"Wh-wuh-," you coughed and smiled nervously. "W-what did you say, Lovi?"  
He sighed. "OK, first of all, it's Lovino, second, I said I'm done."  
"Oh! Can I see?" You smiled.  
A red tint dusted his cheeks and he looked down to the piece of printer paper in his hands, smiling shyly.   
He loved it when you smiled, you always looked so cute when you did.  
He cleared his throat to regain his typical bad boy facąde, and quickly handed you the drawing, muttering a quiet, "Here".  
You looked down at it with excited eyes, and you were not disappointed.  
His style was that of an anime obsessed teenage artist trying desperately to draw his favorite character from whichever show he loved the most, with a little more refinement. You knew this style well because you were that teenager once, and you drew every damn second you could. It held something nostalgic, and you loved every bit of the piece. Your eyes were drawn big and and sparkly, and your hair looked like it defied the laws of physics with how big and fluffy it was. It was only a headshot. A beautiful headshot.  
You loved it.

“I love it.”  
"I tried to capture your likeness," he said aloud, but he mumbled something you didn't catch after that.  
"Hm? Did you mumble something?"  
"N-no!" His posture went taut and he blushed.  
"Ooh, defensive..." you sang, tsking. "Never a good sign..." you looked up smiling and winked at him, causing that blush already on his cheeks to crawl down his neck, and causing him to cover his face with his hands.  
You shouldn't be this cute its basically illegal.  
You inspected the drawing further, looking at all the little intricacies, when you noticed some erased writing.  
"'C-cosí carino'?" You giggled. He twitched and opened up the space in between his fingers to look at you. "With a little tilde by it?" You gasped with a smile. "Are these little hearts around me? How scandalous!" You laughed a bit more, the smile still holding its place. The paper did not hold its place, however, because Lovino quickly snatched it from your hands with a look of pure fear and a blush just absolutely decimating his face. You were afraid he was gonna pass out with all that blood going to his head.

He shoved it quickly into the front pocket of his backpack and hurried off out of the room, saying something about going to his next class.

You yelled after him. 

“Lovi! Lovino!”

You leaned out of the door frame and yelled out: “Next period doesn’t start for 25 more minutes!”

He was practically sprinting down the hall.


End file.
